


Feathers and Frost

by Righ (Venenum)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venenum/pseuds/Righ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Jack and Tooth get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers and Frost

The way she cradled his rigid cock in a warm, soft palm would have been hilarious if his balls hadn't started aching fifteen minutes ago. Straddling his lap, Toothiana leaned in for another languid kiss as she stroked to her own beat, vivid violet eyes pinning him back against the pillows. Slouched there, Jack ran his hands down wide feminine thighs, the sleek silky feathers a hedonistic thrill. Almost, he mused, like kinky underwear.

"Jack," Toothiana breathed, plush lips dappling down his jaw as he sent a pleading look at the ceiling, hips barely rocking into her hold. "I want you to touch me."

_Thank the Moon._

Gently tugging her closer while she set her remaining attention on fondling him, Jack gripped the curve of her ass so she could brace herself and trailed his fingers up the inside of a thigh as he watched her face, pleasantly surprised when the tips encountered impossibly soft downiness between her legs that crumpled into sticky heat beneath.

"Oh. Oh, _Jack_ …" Wings fluttering nervously, he winced as her nails pricked a shoulder and relished the way the fierce queen trembled like a leaf, restlessly rolling her slickness over curious digits. When he teased a hard nub with a middle-finger, Toothiana gave the sweetest whimper he swore he had heard to date. " _Yes_."

"Polly want a cracker?"

Laughing affectionately when she lightly thwapped a shoulder, he nuzzled into the feathers that replaced her hair.

Parting the slippery folds of her sex drew out a shaky moan that lasted for as long as he held her open, cooling in the humid Indian air that dropped in temperature drastically so close to Jack's skin. The dip of a single finger inside had an instantaneous effect and he had to hold her stationary so she couldn't grind down, slipping in a second to start moving when he felt her walls flutter. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, not much of a poet but meaning every word. A hand spanned the curves of her generous pear-shaped body, collecting at the nape of her neck to draw her into a lover's kiss. Quite apart from being gorgeously otherworldly, the way her eyelashes shivered dreamily over rosy cheeks was enough to hold him rapt. "So perfect."

"Jack ..."

He rolled them over without removing anything or trapping any iridescent wings, bearing down to plant wet kisses over the heaving pigeon-chested expanse that had all but glossed over her breasts in time, letting cold saliva seep down into skin and send her into new waves of shivers that couldn't decide whether she needed the hot air or an Arctic respite. Already, she was melting around the fingers pumping steadily in and out to a building rhythm set ever so slightly faster than that of her rapid heartbeat.

Hoarsely, he croaked, "Can I …?"

"Yes! Oh, please, yes, yes, _yes_." Her grip briefly squeezed his shoulder and they locked eyes. "Only — Only go slowly, Jack. It's been a while."

"Sure. No problem."

Already nearing the end of his tether, he leaned over her on a palm and lifted Toothiana's legs over his thighs as he scooted in to line up. Her breathing hitched and she bit her lip, sending him a redundantly shy smile that only granted him patience enough to rub the head of his cock over her swollen folds and enjoy the way she mewled for a handful of seconds before sinking into overwhelming _hot-wet-wonderful_ , both Guardians stilling for a moment to adjust.

Unwilling to hurt her, Jack brushed gentle fingers over a cheek, drawing Toothiana out of reverie. Nodding her assent once the frown she wore dissolved, he kissed her hungrily and began to move in increments, allowing her to feel the full, cold length of him pushed as deep as possible.

"You're shivering," he observed shortly, pausing. Needing to get off didn't equate to doing so only one way, especially if her discomfort was involved. "If this is too much, Tooth, then -"

Shaking her head, she held his face in her hands and kissed his protests away.

"Please, Jack," she smiled, bright eyes blown wide with dilation. "I want this. I want _you_."

After a moment spent hesitating in indecision, he let the comfort sink home and kissed her once again, craning down on bent elbows as they moved together and the faint tickle of feathers all over his skin proved a persistent turn-on. She clutched the tightly bunched muscles down strained arms and moaned his named encouragingly when he found the right angle, guiding him with a knee hitched higher around a skinny waist until Toothiana's wails echoed off the walls of Punjam Hy Loo back to the lovers on the sumptuous bed.

Blinking down at her, he raised a quizzical brow that was lost in sweat-soaked silvery bangs.

"Did you just -?"

"Mmhm," she hummed, lax on meeting his thrusts but parting her legs all the same. A husky timbre governed her velvety voice, rising up from the depths of labored lungs as she tipped her head back; Jack groaned, pulled in further and obeying instantly as he fucked without restraint. "Again, Jack … I can – _again_ , right there."

" _Tooth._ "

"Please, _please_ ..."

Slamming a palm against the ornate headboard, he found his niche moments after he heard his own name shrieked toward the heavens for a second time and palmed greedily over a curvaceous thigh, the sight he was treated to able to send any man over the edge; glazed eyes, full lips ruby-red and bitten raw, dewy as Spring around his cock. He came with a strained groan, ducking to hide how much he needed it and guided up into the arch of her neck all the same.

They lay as one for a while, touching and kissing, smiles exchanged freely. His temperature cooled when Jack slipped out and lay at her side, arms rising to wrap around his snuggly bed-mate in return. There was no need for blankets to cover them up and, in any case, he doubted they would have compared to the arm and leg cast over him instead.

"Next time," mused Toothiana as she settled in for a long nap, "I'm on top."


End file.
